<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King and Lionheart by 1nkmistress_1ra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750276">King and Lionheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkmistress_1ra/pseuds/1nkmistress_1ra'>1nkmistress_1ra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic February [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkmistress_1ra/pseuds/1nkmistress_1ra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See 'A Thousand Years' first</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic February [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King and Lionheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/gifts">IvyCpher</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found these l'd fanfics from when I was 15-16 and figured I might as well gift them to the user I knew since the days of G+.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_Taking over this town_<br/>
_they should worry_</p><p>Zwei woke up, sweating that day. He had a bad feeling from his skin to his marrow. He rushed up, getting his clothes changed and rushed out the door. It had been three days and night since the talk with Will and both didn’t seem to want to face they harbored feelings for each other since. He twisted the knob, vigorously until it felt unlocked. Dipper stood outside. Zwei froze in his tracks… </p><p>_But these problems aside_<br/>
_I think I taught you well._</p><p>Will shielded his face from the oncoming whip. one last slash from Mabel and she left. He felt something run from his face and patted the wound, wincing at the contact. Red… </p><p>_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._</p><p>Zwei set his problem with Dipper aside and ran the fastest he could to Will’s room. He found the demon curdled up, with blood, sweat and tears smearing his face. “Oh, sweet mother of…” he let the expression linger as he approached the wounded man. He sat next to him. “Hey, It’s ok,” Zwei tried to assure but Will didn’t want to hear it. </p><p>_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_<br/>
_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._</p><p>“Hey,” Will felt his head turn up. “It’s me,” he heard. Will smiled as Zwei held him upright. he threw his arms around the visitor. “Don’t… leave… me,” Will sputtered out, accidentally getting some blood onto Zwei’s shirt. “I won’t…” </p><p>_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._</p><p>Zwei could barely keep this rage at bay. He bit his lip, thinking of any unimaginable thing he would do to the twins. He could shred them to ribbons, if it wasn’t too good for them! “What’d they do to you?” He asked him, pulling away and looking him straight in the eye. </p><p>_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._</p><p>Will stammered. “Th-they f-ound out ab-bout that n-night! Th-hey knew where w-we were!” “I have a plan!” Zwei said, remembering his older one from a few days before. “It’s gonna be kinda risky, though…” </p><p>_Howling ghosts – they reappear_<br/>
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_</p><p>Zwei made it official to beat the crap out of one or the other. “What is it?” “wait, you’re all knowing right? Of course, See if you can find when their next show is!” Zwei thought of going out when the twins were busy countless times. Heck, he’s got a special spot on the roof, several actually, reserved for nothing but drinking and re inking his tattoos. </p><p>_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_.<br/>
_A lionheart._</p><p>“Well, they damaged that part of me… I-I can try,” Will admitted and tried to concentrate on it. “Ok, I can go as far as next week.” Zwei stopped him from proceeding. “Just write them down. are you able to see when you’re needed?” “Yes, I’ll be needed very soon, I must add.” “Ok.” </p><p>_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_<br/>
_Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._</p><p>Zwei looked behind him and thought a bit. “I’ll see if we can hang out for the this week. see if you can see when you’re unavailable.” Will smiled. Zwei did the same and embraced for going back out into the hallway. “See ya then…” Zwei muttered. </p><p>_Though far away, though far away, though far away_<br/>
_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._</p><p>Will layed back down and tried to go back to sleep after that. Another attempt to clear his mind failed when he realised he’s tried for almost 30 minutes. He knew he had to be productive somehow and not like… that. He chose to scribble down the available times and how long they’d stay busy for a show, a meeting or anything. </p><p>_Howling ghosts – they reappear_<br/>
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_<br/>
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._</p><p>Zwei snuck around the house. It was always tempting to sabotage one performance and expose how the Twins really were behind backstage. “Where is it…?” Zwei muttered. he wanted the whole thing instead of just… what he had already. He found Dipper’s room. the summoning circle was ready and no one was around. Digging around the desk, he finally found something made of leather. he opened it up. Jackpot! he thought…  </p><p>_And in the sea that's painted black,_<br/>
_Creatures lurk below the deck_<br/>
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._</p><p>Will remembered being dragged out, eventually. they made all sorts of plan and to always go out at night with the amulet in hand at the ready. “This a good place?” he’s snapped out of his thoughts and looks to where Zwei’s pointing. “Sure…” They came out with a cup and a cone and sat out at a park. They ate in silence. “Hey, about this morning…” Will started, staring at the ground. </p><p>_And as the world comes to an end_<br/>
_I'll be here to hold your hand_</p><p>Zwei didn’t expect this sort of talk with Will. He didn’t expect he’d want to talk about it at all, in fact. “Yeah. what about it?” “How you promised you wouldn’t leave me?” “Yes, go on…” “Can you kinda make that official? Would you be… my boyfriend? or at least something close?” Zwei was frozen, deciding whether to say yes or no. </p><p>_’Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._<br/>
_A lionheart._</p><p>“I’ll choose the former, if you want,” Will heard and looked up from the ground. “Wait, really?” “Sure! “Promise me you’ll never leave or anything?” “I promise…” Will couldn’t have felt happier. they walked home and looked over how much time they had left. </p><p>_Howling ghosts – they reappear_<br/>
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_<br/>
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._</p><p>Zwei woke up the next morning with the same bad feeling in his gut. he didn’t bother on getting dressed and tore a bathrobe off the back of his door and slipped it on with a pair of matching bunny slippers. “Will!” He shouted out and got the room needed. Swinging the door open, he saw the other in a pool of what looked like blood and tar. “They… Know…” Will pointed to behind the red-haired man. </p><p>_And in the sea that's painted black,_<br/>
_Creatures lurk below the deck_<br/>
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_</p><p>Will felt limp and helpless as Zwei tried to fight off Mabel. A quick jab in the gut and a swift kick in the side sent him on his knees. Will watched as Zwei blasted something towards the woman. Zwei coughs out blood as another blow to the head gets him down. “No!” Will shouts and he limps to Zwei, hunching over his body once he gets there. “Get the Hell away from him!” Will shouted as tears welled up in his eyes. Mabel scoffed, threw the knife at Will and left. The knife caught Will in the eye and tore at it; he took it out, carefully and went back to focusing on Zwei. </p><p>_Lionheart…_</p><p>Will eventually managed to work up enough energy to form a gateway into another place in Gravity Falls. The woods. He got Zwei’s robes off and began cutting it to ribbons. “Gods, please don’t die on me!” Will pleaded as he snugly wrapped the robe’s material around Zwei’s wound. “W-Will…?” Will smiles widely and hugged him. He could barely feel Zwei’s arms hug back and bring him into a kiss. Will indulged in it well enough until he could feel the man’s lips go cold, slowly. “No…” Will shook Zwei a bit. “No, no, no!!” Will shook Zwei with more vigor! Will could feel the tears come out again. He cursed to the heavens and hugged Zwei’s body tighter…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>